All That Ever Lasts
by dark snyder
Summary: Basically a Draco Malfoy meets vampire chick, type of story. I've been told I have a bit of a potty mouth so this story is rated R for adult language and other stuf in later chapters. Read and enjoy, reviews much appreciated.
1. Default Chapter

Her heart beating fast. Breath caught in her throat. Hand tightly clutching her only salvation, a ten inch wooden stake. Night had come earlier than she anticipated and the forest was steadily growing darker. The sky above was overcast, blocking out the light from the moon and stars. She walked faster along the hidden path hoping to make it out before the real danger descended upon her. Her heart was beating faster with every step and a sheen of cold sweat was forming on her skin. She had heard the steps of her predator behind her only moments before, now quite was all that filled her ears. Why, oh why, did she have to come out here? What was she trying to prove? Their opinion of her wouldn't change just because she tried to slay a vampire. Frankly they'd only think worse of her, disappointed by her poor judgment. She could see them all standing around her when she returned, if she returned. 'What has gotten into you?' 'We expected better from you.' 'You are supposed to be setting an example.' 'What were you trying to prove?' she laughed at that last thought. What was she trying to prove? Oh well it didn't matter because she wasn't trying to prove it anymore. All she wanted to do was get out of here and get into her bed. 'If only I hadn't gotten lost.' she thought ruefully. She was sure that with her compass and the light of the moon she'd be able to get out of here. She stopped suddenly as the pain in her shoulder resurfaced. The make shift bandage she had tied around it was now soaked with blood and she was starting to get dizzy from the loss of it. She brought her hand up and tried to push the broken shoulder back into its socket. She winced silently as the pain ripped through her. It only her wand hadn't broken. Even if it wasn't it would be of no help to her now since she had dropped it after seeing that _thing_.   
Her eyes filled with tears as she recalled the site of it sitting there, feeding. Feeding! On a human! On a precious life she was sure shouldn't have died. She remembered seeing those eyes. They were gaping black holes that had filled with blood as it feed off that body. She thought she could go by unseen. Granted she had come out to slay a vampire but when she saw it she froze. Fear had engulfed her and she could honestly say it was a fear that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could ever invoke. She had just stood there, behind that tree watching it. She watched as the blood filled its eyes and a smile played on its lips. Suddenly it looked at her and she gasped. It smiled wider now, dropping the body upon which it fed and stared at her. Not knowing what to do, she smiled. Her lips pulled back slowly as she made to back away from the scene. The vampire walked towards her slowly. Its hair flapping in the wind, blood dripping from its long fangs. The moon cast light on its pale skin. 'Paler that Malfoy's.' she thought sardonically. That's when she turned and ran. The vampire was suddenly in front of her and she screamed. She was smart enough to know that no body would hear her, well no body that would help her, but she did it anyway. The vampire smiled. As fast as she could she pulled her wand from her robes. But she wasn't fast enough. The vampire lurched forward and grabbed her wand, snapping it in half. Seeing the look upon her face the vampire laughed.   
Now she's here, walking blindly through the forest with no wand and a stake she wouldn't be able to use. It felt like forever since she saw the vampire but she knew it was behind her. She continued walking, trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder. Suddenly the wind picked up. It whipped through her hair and ruffled her robes. A shiver ran through her as she almost collided with a tree. That's when she heard the screeching noise. She frantically looked around her, searching for the owner of that horrible sound. But deep in her heart she knew what it was coming from. She brook off in a run, completely ignoring the pain in her shoulder. Tears were welling up in her eyes, making it hard to see. Trees and bushes rushed past her in a blur as the screeching sound got closer. 'Oh Merlin please let me make it out here alive! I'm sorry for being so foolish.' she was crying harder not and almost tripped. She stumbled a bit but tried her hardest to speed up. Her legs were burning and her heart was pumping at rates she thought were impossible. Just when she thought she couldn't run anymore she saw a flicker of light. She screamed, louder than when she first saw the vampire and a smile pulled at her lips, she was confident someone had heard her. She continued at her break neck getting closer and closer to the light. That's when she fell. A weight crashed onto her back, knocking her onto the ground. Dirt flew into her open mouth, choking her while strong hands turned her onto her back. She looked into the blood red eyes of the vampire from earlier and quickly groped around for her stake. "Looking for this?" the vampire hissed as she dangled the stake in front of the girl. She whimpered, the vampire was grinning at her like a madman. Blood was dripping from her fangs onto the girl's cheek where it mingled with her tears. "Please," she started, her voice racked by sobs, "don't hurt me. I'm sorry." The vampire just laughed. "Hurt you my pretty," she said as she ran a finger down the girl's cheek. She bent down to the girl and licked her cheek, enjoying the salty, metallic mixture of the human girl's tears and the blood from her fangs. She laughed as the girl cried harder, her whole body shaking with fear. "I would never hurt you my dear, just kill you." she whispered into the girl's ear. "No!" the girl screamed as she tried to push the vampire off her. Tears were running down her face faster now as she struggled to get from under the vampire. "Don't struggle child. You brought this upon yourself." The vampire stroked her hand down the girl's face and suddenly she was still. Unable to move the girl panicked even more and screamed only to find that her vocal cords no longer worked. She tried harder to free herself from the vampire's grip but her body refused to listen to her brain. The vampire was leaning towards her again, this time moving toward her neck. 'It's over,' the girl thought sullenly. 'It's all over.' 


	2. chapter 2

Draco Malfoy shot up in his bed. Eyes wide, looking anxiously around the room. His breath was coming fast in his throat, and his palms were sweating . He had just heard a girl screaming, loud but faint at the same time. He quickly got out of bed and walked toward the window, pulling the latch the window flung open, slamming against the side of the mansion. He looked out at the dark forest that surrounded Malfoy Manor. 'That's where it came from.' he thought slightly confused. But how had he heard it? If it came from the forest it couldn't have been loud enough to wake him up. His pale grey eyes continued to survey the land before him. The wind was cold and harsh that night, too cold for it to be the middle of summer. Draco shivered slightly but couldn't bring himself to leave the window. Something was out there, something that made that girl scream. 'What was it?' he thought. He was shivering now and wrapping his arms tighter around his naked chest. The wind picked up, tousling his platinum blonde hair and bringing water to his eyes. He continued his useless search of the forest. That scream had woken him up, loud and blood curdling it had ripped him from his dreams. He knew he wouldn't be able to see anything, it was too dark, the forest too dense. He sighed heavily, he was getting that knot in the pit of his stomach whenever he felt something bad was going to happen. "Draco?" The tall blonde turned sharply at the sound of his name. His mother stood in the doorway, her royal blue bathrobe pulled tightly around her. "Something wrong Draco?" He looked at her, a bit confused. Had she heard the scream too, or was she just roaming about like she's always done since Lucius had been thrown into Azkaban? "Are you ok?" she asked again, a bit of worry playing on her voice. "Y-yes, mother I'm fine, just needed a drink of water." he said as he headed back to the glass pitcher that was placed by his bed every night. "Well close that window then and go back to sleep. Its very cold in here." she said as she pulled her robes tighter around her. "Yes mother. You should sleep too. Walking around like this every night can't be good for you." Draco said in his most sincere voice. Narcissa smiled at her son's kind words. "I will dear, I will." she promised as she closed his door.  
  
Draco did as his mother said, though he was seventeen and embarking on his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, he should have been going through the whole teen angst phase and rebelling horribly against his parents. 'More like parent.' he thought bitterly. Lucius had been caught and thrown into Azkaban a little over a year ago. Voldermort was sort of at large, though almost all of his followers had been caught and imprisoned or killed. The Boy Wonder had just about killed the Dark Lord but was stopped at the last minute by Dumbledore. Not that any of it mattered, all that matter was that his father was gone and he was finally happy. Contrary to popular belief Draco had never wanted to be like his father, but after having it beat into him day after day, year after year he didn't know any other way to behave. He was far from innocent though, nothing like that damned Golden Trio. How he loathed them, especially Hermione. She was such a goody-goody and a know it all. Though she had been looking good this past year, puberty must have been very nice to her and the little Weasly brat as well. Draco sighed again and tried to go to sleep, trying to push the sounds of that horrible screaming out of his head.   
  
The moon was casting a bright silvery light into his room making it hard for him to go back to sleep but in order to block it out he'd have to go back to the window. He shivered involuntarily. He knew there were dark things in the forest surrounding Malfoy Manor but never in his seventeen years had he faced one. And if he had his mother or father had been there to protect him. He threw the nearest pillow over his head and pushed himself further under the blankets. Sleep was just starting to overcome him when his door opened. Narcissa stuck her head in and looked at her son. His room was deathly cold, and it was slinking its way down the front of her robe. "Draco? Draco?! I thought I told you to close that window, you'll catch your death of a cold." She heard the figure under the bed sigh angrily and watched as the pillow was thrown across the room. 'My that boy has such a temper. Just like his father.' she watched him stumble out of bed and head towards the window. She closed the door to his room and headed to her own, it was well past her bedtime. "Draco's right, this lack of sleep is not good for me."   
  
Draco stalked the short way to the window and grabbed the heavy black drapes. He should close the window too but then it might get too hot. Another cold draft blew in through the window making Draco shiver. Rubbing the newly formed sleep from his eyes he took one last survey of the forest. All seemed quiet and still, like all the creatures in it were dead. 'Or afraid to come out.' Not even the trees were blowing in the wind. As he turned to close the drapes he saw it. His heart stopped. His breath that had yet to make its way out his body choked him. He stood stock still, frozen in fear. There in the forest a pair of bright blood red eyes were staring right at him. Choking on the breath in his throat Draco began coughing violently. His body was shaking beyond control as his hand gripped the drapes tighter. The cold was getting to him now, seeping into his body and freezing his every organ. It was almost as if a dementor were there. He was shaking now, not from the cold but from fear. Somehow he knew that the owner of those eyes was what made that girl scream earlier. Recovering from his coughing fit Draco looked back out the window. Those red eyes were still there, still staring at him. He backed away from the window slowly, he had to get out of here. 'If only I had closed that damn window.' More cold air had worked its way into his room, ruffling his bed sheets, messing his hair, and slamming into his skin giving him goose bumps. Even the floor beneath his feet was getting colder with every step. Draco kept backing up until his heel hit the edge of his bed. He gave a start, not expecting it to be so close. Quickly turning back to the window he noticed those eyes were no longer there. 'Oh shit.' He ran back towards the window and against better judgment he stuck his head out. He looked nervously about, he had to find that thing. Where the hell was it? That's when he felt it. Cold hands tracing their way up his back and slowly wrapping its fingers around his neck. Draco turned himself around and gasped. Bright blood red eyes were staring right at him, not three feet from him. The things grip tightened around his neck and brought him closer to its face. Its mouth was slightly a gap, revealing deadly sharp fangs. A faint odor of blood escaped from its mouth causing Draco to choke on the scent. Not knowing what else to do Draco screamed. He screamed as loud as he could as the thing shoved him away. Its gripped loosened around his neck and he fell to the floor. He continued screaming and thrashing around as he felt hands upon his skin. 'I can't die now! This can't be happening. What did I do to deserve this?' 


End file.
